


no future for the wicked

by TheEagleGirl



Series: run away with me [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bc I love him when he's angsty, Day five: future, F/M, Jonsadrabblefest, Some internal Jon angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: He's always been weak, when it came to love





	no future for the wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 for @jonsadrabbles. Prompt: future

There would be no future for the two of them, Jon knows that. The two of them cannot marry, have children, cannot walk the walls of Winterfell with looped arms the way their father once walked with Lady Catelyn. Sansa deserves better than this, he knows that now–he’d always known that, and Jon has to end this before she ends up hating him, or worse, resenting him. He should not have allowed that kiss in the first place, shouldn’t have sunk down into Sansa’s arms.

He can fix this. He can tell her now that it is over, it must be over.

When he reaches Sansa’s chambers mere minutes after he’s decided what to do, she greets him in her nightgown, her hair undone and spilling over her shoulders.

Jon Snow has always been weak when it came to love. And he is weak when he presses Sansa against the wall and kisses her dizzy.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy that? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
